sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Mari
Sector:? Queteshi Apex System: Mari Star name and color: Mari (White)' '' '''Number of planets: 7 Occupation: Barrani Imperative Sinistra connection: Limited Celestial Bodies: #'Mari' (Star) #'Beli-Ashared' (Barren world with no atmosphere) #'La'um' (Continental world with high humidity) (Inhabitated by the native Ozyr) (Mining colonies located across the major continents) (Two moons) #'Hunhatar '(System capital) (Home to the Hunatar University of Xenology) '' #'Belessunu (Gas giant) (24 moons) (Mining colonies spotted across the moons) #'''Zanbil ''(Gas giant) (Dust rin in orbit) (38 moons) (Naval outposts)'' #'Cyroz '(Small gas giant) (31 moons) #'Ahal '(Small gas giant) (12 moons) General Information: The Mari system lies close to the Queteshi Apex. It was originally settled by a group of independent colonists originating from both the Canonic Union and Barrani imperative. While originally an indepentant system during the Golden Age, a series of pro-Imperative governments eventually made Mari an outpost for the Imperative. While the Imperative was quick to consolidate their rule over the capital planet Hunhatar, the human population was largely left alone untill the dawn of the hamadromachia. The second planet of the system, La'um, is a world populated by sapient aliens. Named the Ozyr by the first scientist who visited the planet, the alien quickly became a scientific sensation. The Ozyr has developed into a bronze-age society and becaurse of their limited understandings of the universe, they were initially protected from otherworldly influence. To observe the creatures a group of scientists founded the Hunatar University of Enology on Hunhatar. During the Golden Age this university became one of the leading centers for studying primitive sapient lifeforms. As the notion of the Ozyr spread across the Sea they became targets of interest by some illigal groups. Throughout the Golden Age a ranger group located on La'um had to protect the Ozyrs from smugglers and illigal traders, all while staying out of sight of the ever expanding locals. Those Ozyr who got caught were sold as pets through the Underground Trade Connection to private individuals. As the Golden Age came to a close the sinistra lane leading to the system deteriorated. Were it not for the systems potential as a gateway into the Queteshi Apex it would likely have been forgotten all together bythe Imperative. Present Day: After many years of isolation the Imperative has returned to make the Mari system a staging point for military operations into the Queteshi Apex. The system still suffers from social unrest brought about the terror inflicted by the corsairs. As for the Ozyr population they have now become the property of the new minister, who is more than happy to ship them off as exotic gifts to his connections back in the Alkonost Rim. To rebuild the system said minister has initiated a grand mordanization project, so that this backwater system can become a worthy system in the eyes of his peers.As a result the moons of Belessunu have become the industrial center of the system. With the local military and fleet being highly interested in building up their bases the minister earns himself quite the number of services by offering them a discount on local liquor, manufacturies and bed maidens for the troops. The high ranking officers are offered an Ozyr concubine in return of personal favors. As the number of military personnel and colonists heading for the Queteshi Apex system increases, the local government is doing its best to milk the situation to better their standing among the other ministers of the Barrani Imperative. During the Hamadromachia: As conflict began to spread across the systems of the Endiku Sea, the Imperative began to gather their forces in the sector at key systems. Since Mari lacked any source of dark matter it was left largely undefended. The only real trade between the pro-imperative government and the Alkonost Rim in this period was the steady flow of Ozyr slaves heading for the dark matter mines across the Rim. Abductions of the Ozyr came to such heights, that multiple cults based upon the "Gods of the Cold Stars" spread across La'um like a wild fire. Some Ozyr cities did their best to please their new gods and provide them with slaves, be that through conquest or kidnapping of the young. Other cultures came to see the Vasharil as monsters from beyound the heavens and began sacrifice a large number of their kind to keep the "Breath of Ice" at bay. Regardless of their standing it is a fact that the Ozyr population was almost harvested into extinction. For those who came to survive the hoarding of their people, their culture and understanding of their worlds were forever changed. The flow of slave continued until the height of the war. By then the Mari lane had completely decayed and the system became inaccessible for nearly fifty years. Since the Imperative were too buisy to fight the war to repair the lane, the system was almost forgotten. It was remembered by the Court when the Sohrab Exarch wanted to replace his old Ozyr chamber slave with a new young one. When a fleet arrived to the system it was discovered that a large group of corsairs had made the system their home port. Terrorizing the local population the corsairs had used the system as a staging point for their actions across the war-torn Endiku Sea, and they had been trading the Ozyr away right under the Imperative's nose. Without pause the imperative force erradicated the un-lawful elements and brought the system under their rule at gunpoint. The remaning human population, who had supported the corsairs and killed most of their former vasharil masters, were all rounded up and shipped to the dark matter mines in other systems. During the final years of the hamadromachia a new wave of Imperative settlers came to repopulate Hunhatar.